


In the Back Seat

by FaeriMagic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Mild Language, Other, POV Third Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeriMagic/pseuds/FaeriMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm gonna die. I'm gonna hurl and then I'm gonna die." Hinata moaned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Back Seat

**Author's Note:**

> I literally got this idea today.

"I'm gonna die. I'm gonna hurl and then I'm gonna die." Hinata moaned. He was bent over the table, his fingers clasped around his fork. [name] eyed the last bite of cheesecake that perched on the pronged utensil before snatching it out of his grasp.  
  
"Hey!" Hinata protested, lifting his head indignantly. [name] shrugged as they chewed, the distinct taste of cheesecake enveloping their mouth.  
  
They were at an all-you-can-eat buffet at 1:00 am. Not exactly the most romantic idea of a date, but hey, they were broke college students who cared more about full bellies than fine dining. But _holy shit,_ the food was amazing for just a mere buffet. They both spent the past hour cramming as much stuff into their mouths, tempura, pizza, udon, ramen, whatever. They paid their entrance fee and they were gonna make the most out of it dammit!  
  
Which explains why both of them were now sitting in their booth trying to endure the pain in their stomachs.  
  
"That was an indirect kiss, you know." Hinata mumbled as he sank back down on the table, hiding his face in his crossed arms.  
  
"Hinata, I've given you _direct_ kisses." [name] sighed. Honestly, they didn't see why it was such a big deal. Food was food, and [name] _hated_ wasting food. To hell with indirect kisses! For [name], leftovers were a mark of defeat.  
  
"Still..." He said quietly. "It's kind of embarrassing..."  
  
"What's embarrassing is that you still have chocolate syrup on your face." [name] replied. The idea of licking the damn syrup off of Hinata's face occurred to them, but they pushed it away. That would involve leaning over the table, and [name] had absolutely no desire to perform anything that required more energy than necessary.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" [name] asked Hinata. His face was starting to look less green, which they took as a good sign.  
  
"Yeah...I-I think I can walk...maybe..."  


 

***

 

When they first starting dating, they had both decided that it was absolutely _not_ a good idea for Hinata to take the wheel. Instead, [name] took total control of the automobile. They were pretty swell at driving it, too. But even though the ride home was relatively smooth, Hinata's stomach still felt queasy.

"Stop the car." Hinata said.

"What?!" [name] asked. "Are you going to vomit?!"

"No...I don't know..." Hinata said weakly. "Just please, stop the car."

"Okay, hold on..." [name] said as they pulled up into a parking lot for a closed convenience store. The minute the car stopped, Hinata clumsily pushed himself out of the car.

"Give me ten minutes...or fifteen..." He groaned as he went into the back seat and laid down.

"Ugh...fine." [name] said as they turned the engine off. "But only fifteen. I want to go back home as soon as possible."

"Yeah, yeah..." Hinata breathed quietly. [name] started a timer on their phone. They leaned in their seat as they listened to the quiet breaths of their boyfriend from the back. For a minute or two, that was all that they could hear.

"Uuuuuhhhh..." Hinata groaned. [name]'s eyes snapped open. That noise did not sound good.

"Hinata!" They said as they turned to look at him. "Don't vomit on the car floor!"

Hinata sighed as he blearily blinked at them. "Don't worry...I won't." [name] bit their lip as they watched him closed his eyes. Even though he was comically hunched up in pain, Hinata still managed to look unbelievably adorable. [name] had no words to describe this phenomenon. They wanted to run their hands through his soft hair. They wanted to pepper him with kisses all over his face. They wanted to praise him, and tell him all the sweet nothings that entered their mind. It was really unfair how Hinata had them wrapped around his finger.

Nine minutes left. Cursing under their breath, they got out of the car and opened the passenger door.

"Move over." [name] said.

"W-what?" Hinata said, lifting his head in confusion.

"I said, move over." [name] repeated irritably.

"...Why?" Hinata asked. [name] looked away.

"...I want to lie down, too." They muttered under their breath. Seeing Hinata smile knowingly, they hastily added, "Because my stomach also hurts, okay?!"

Hinata chuckled as he tried to make some space for them on the seat, which wasn't much. [name] climbed into the car once more and shut the door. After grumbling about how they shouldn't have eaten so much, [name] proceeded to lower themselves onto the little space available and laid their head on Hinata's outstretched arm.

"Do you have enough room?" Hinata asked as he draped his other hand over their stomach. "I don't want you to fall."

"I'm fine, Hinata." [name] reassured him. "I won't fall."

"Hmm.." Hinata mumbled sleepily as he buried his face against their neck. [name] could feel his hot breath rush over their skin. For the next few minutes, they laid there, listening to the distant noise of the city outside.

"I love you, [name]." Hinata suddenly whispered.

[name] stiffened as they felt a familiar heat rise in their cheeks. Goddamn Hinata and his tendency to throw their heart in a fluster. "...You're embarrassing." They felt him chuckle silently. [name] peered up at the roof window, which gave them a glimpse of a few stars.

It was nice, lying next to Hinata. True, their stomach was still very full and the seat was still very cramped, but in a way it was comforting being this close to Hinata. It was one of [name]'s most favorite things.

"...I love you too, Shouyou." [name] quietly said. No sooner than they utter the words did the timer go off. Fifteen minutes were over.

"[name]," Hinata laughed. "I can't get up with you on my arm."

After silencing their phone, [name] turned around and gently gave him a kiss. "I want to stay like this a little longer." They said murmured.

Hinata smiled. "Okay, then." He said as he pulled them in closer. "A little bit longer." 

**Author's Note:**

> YOU THOUGHT. YOU THOUGHT, DIDN'T YOU? AHAHAHAHAHA.
> 
> I can only write fluff, goodbye.


End file.
